Nature's Gift
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: For my Hasuko-oneechan's 16th birthday. ..Ren x Yoh.. Yoh brings Ren out with him for grocery shopping.


Blah... just read the stupid fic... I don't own anything... except the fic... But not the characters

* * *

"Why did I have to come along... You can carry it by yourself..."

"Things are always better with the presence of a friend. Besides, getting groceries by yourself is boring..."

Ren looked over at Yoh to see him smiling at him.

"What are you so happy for..."

Yoh faced the dirt trail once again.

"Nothing... Just glad to be outside."

The two continued in silence until Yoh stopped.

"What are we stopping here for?"

The headphones boy didn't reply but climbed up the hill before him and lay down under the tree.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Ren went after him. When he reached him, he saw that Yoh had already made himself comfortable on the grass.

"Oi Yoh, are you allowed to do this? This is public property you know..." The Chinese Shaman said a bit uneasily, scanning the surroundings for a 'Keep Off' sign.

"Sa... Daijoubu Ran... Don't worry..."

"Don't you have to get the groceries home?"

Yoh waved it off and closed his eyes. Ren huffed impatiently blowing away his bangs in the process. Yoh reopened his eyes to see the tongari leaning against a tree.

"Come one Ren, join me." He patted the grass next to him. Ren looked at him oddly, but didn't get off the tree. Yoh slightly pouted, sat up and yanked on the end of Ren's shorts.

In response, Ren rolled his eyes, sat on the grass, then huffed again. Yoh smiled then layed back onto the grass and closed his eyes. He opened the lid of one eye when he realized that Ren had not followed. He grabbed the boy next to him by the shoulder and pulled him down. Ren opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Yoh's finger.

"Relax Ren... Lay down, close your eyes and enjoy nature's gift..." With that, he flopped back on the grass and closed his eyes.

Not wanting to upset the headphones boy again, he obeyed and shut his eyes.

A small breeze blew by causing the leaves on a tree to rustle. A few birds cawed at each other overhead. The squeaky wheel of a couple on a bicycle came and went. As another breeze blew by, the grass around them tickled their exposed skin.

Ren opened his eyes when he felt a leaf land on his nose. He picked it up by the stem, sat up and twirled it around with his fingers. He let the leaf go, watching as the wind picked it up and carried it away. He let a small sigh escape hi lips before he remembered he had company. Ren turned back to Yoh, finding him still on his back, eyes still shut.

"Oi... Yoh..." No response. "Yoh!" Inching over to him, he nudged the boy a few more times. Still, no response. He huffed again for the third time.

"Must be asleep..."

Ren stood up brushed off the grass clinging onto his shorts and stretched. He stood still for a while, admiring the view.

'It's really nice up here...'

After a while, he sat back down, crossed his legs, then faced Yoh. His eyes wandered across the other boy's face and for some reason, he found himself smiling.

A leaf from the tree above broke away from it's branch and landed on Yoh's forehead after a few twists and turns in the air.

Ren smirked. 'A leaf on Yoh... how ironic...'

He then lowered his head, formed his lips into an "O" shape and blew the lead off. A few strands of Yoh's bangs were blown away in the process.

It was then that Ren realized how close his face was to Yoh's. Face now red, he sat up again and looked away, mentally cursing himself for thinking up strange thoughts about the Asakura boy.

Yoh slowly lifted his eyelids, blinked several times, then sat up. Ren, still refusing to look at him, watched him through the corner of his eye. The headphones boy yawned, stretched then turned to face Ren.

"Na, Gomen Ren, I guess I fell asleep."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "I guess you did." he muttered.

Yoh got up, did a few more stretches then spoke. "I had a good dream... And I didn't want to wake up."

Ren raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, but Yoh didn't see it. So he, too, decided to get up and stretch.

"Lets go home Ren, Anna's going to ask what happened." Yoh picked up the groceries he dropped near the tree, then skipped down the hill.

Ren followed, without the skipping.

"Sa, ikou."

The Shamans headed for home in silence until Ren asked. "Hey Yoh, what did you dream about?"

Yoh grinned. "It's a secret." and they continued on home.

* * *

Arg... This was supposed to be part of the long version of Atatakai Nukumori, but I didn't really want to mix it up for those who don't like Shounen-ai. Oh yes, this is dedicated to my nee-san. She loves YohxRen, I always suck up to her by writing her favorite couples. Happy Birthday Nee-san! Hopefully you didn't read it yet... sorry I couldn't draw you anything... I tried... 


End file.
